


Sexomnia

by yminnie



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Sex, sexomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yminnie/pseuds/yminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a sex dream about Haru, and Aii is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea why I wrote this, but anyway enjoy.

Aii has nightmares. More often than not he wakes up to the daunting darkness of the room he shares with Rin, drenched in sweat with his body tangled in his sheet. His mind a blank slate of darkness as he tries to recall what he was dreaming about, he never has any luck. 

Tonight Aii woke up with a scream, bolting straight up in his bed to once again be met with the darkness of the room; he looks around frantically from the top bunk for any kind of device that will tell him what the time is. 

12:03am, reads the green numbers illuminating from the digital clock sitting amongst the clutter of Aii’s desk. He closes his eyes with a sigh, slumping himself back against his pillows. 

“Ai, are you okay?” Rin’s whispers from beside the bunk.

Aii’s eyes fly open and he turns himself onto his side to see Rin. The man stands next to the bunk, clad in only his boxer briefs, his bright red eyes looking into Aii’s pale blue ones with worry.

“Yeah, just another nightmare,” He responds with a wave of his hand as if to tell Rin that it wasn’t a big deal.

“Do you want to sleep down here with me?” He asks the question with so much concern for his younger friend. 

“I don’t want to put you out,” He would like nothing more than to share a bed with Rin, if anyone can chase the nightmares away with just the close proximity of their body, it was Rin.

“It’s no trouble, besides we can’t have you tired at practice we still have to work on your breaststroke time,” Rin moves away from the bunk allowing him to climb down. Rin puts a hand to his back to help him down, noticing how his legs are shaking.

“My god, Ai, you’re soaking,” Aii’s not sure if the shiver that runs through his body is from the chill he now feels in the dorm room or the fact that Rin’s hand is still pressed to his back.

Once Aii has his feet planted firmly on the floor Rin moves to his dresser, pulling out a loose shirt he throws it over to him. “Here, put this on.”

He was about to argue, he lives in this room too he can wear his own shirts, but the thought of being wrapped up in one of Rin’s took over every other thought. “Thank you,” 

Rin nods, turning his back and getting back into his bed. Aii changes quickly and walks back over to the bottom bunk, “Are you sure this is okay, Rin?”

“Of course it is, now get in here,” He moves himself to the edge of the bed and waits for the younger boy to get in. 

He stays where he is looking down at Rin.

After a moment Rin just grins, “You’re going to have to climb over me; I can’t sleep on that side.”

Aii can’t stop the blush that creeps onto his face, he’s extremely thankful for the dark room knowing that Rin won’t notice it. He very slowly starts moving closer to the bed; Rin stares up at him, a smirk on his face. He reaches over Rin with one leg and straddles his hips for a second before falling to the side off of him and scrambling away. He can’t get very far due to the small size of the single bed. Rin only lets out a chuckle at the display and pulls the blanket over both of them. A moment passes before Aii realises that he didn’t bring his pillow down, and that Rin only sleeps with one, so he lays his head right on the edge of it out of Rin’s way. 

Rin takes his time getting comfy; he ends up rolled onto his side facing Aii with his head resting on his pillow. He keeps his side of the blanket pulled tight against his waist, giving the grey haired boy a perfect view of his torso, every muscle perfectly refined from years of swimming. He quickly tears his eyes away from the sight in front of him, no he must sleep, just sleep. 

He turns onto his side facing Rin; he manages to get his head further on pillow, now only inches away from him. Rin already has his eyes closed, and when Aii finally settles the older boy quietly mutters, “Goodnight, Ai.”

“Night Rin,” He returns, barely above a whisper, before he closes his own eyes and wishes for sleep to overcome him quickly. 

 

He awakes sometime later to find Rin a lot closer to him than he was before. During his sleep Aii must have turned himself over to face the wall, as Rin is now pressed against his back, his hair tickling the back of his neck as his head rests on the pillow right behind him. Rin’s long arm is wrapped securely around Aii’s waist; he knows if he tries to move he wouldn’t be getting very far, not that he wants to. Rin’s breathing is low and deep fanning across the exposed nape of his neck; he can feel every rise and fall of Rin’s chest against his back. He lays there for a while contently wrapped up in the older boys arms, he wonders what he’s dreaming about. 

Aii gets his answer not a minute later when a low moan escapes Rin’s mouth. He’s not sure what he heard at first but as another louder moan escapes the red head, he knows that he wasn’t mistaken the first time. Seeing as he can’t turn around to face him he shuffles slightly to see if the boy is awake, his movements cause his lower back to rub against a hard object, causing a loud groan to escape Rin’s mouth. He moves again, just to see if his suspicions are correct, he feels it again, no doubt about it now, Rin’s hard on is pressed against his’s back. 

He knows he should ignore it, just pretend like he never noticed it to begin with and go back to sleep, and he’s about to he really is, until one of Rin’s hands moves under the loose shirt he’s wearing. He tenses as Rin’s fingers work over the muscles of his abdomen, working their way up higher until they stop at his nipples, which have hardened under the warm touch. Rin’s fingers gently pinch the nipple between them, causing a low moan to escape from the boy’s mouth. He covers his hand with his mouth quickly, hoping he didn’t wake Rin up, but the older boy does nothing but continue his assault. 

Aii doesn’t know what’s happening, it’s clear that Rin is having a sex dream, but why was he coming onto him all of a sudden, and why was the younger boy allowing it to happen? He should stop Rin, he knows he should but it just feels too good. He’s liked Rin from the moment he met him, but the red haired boy was always too caught up in Haru and everything the raven haired boy was doing to notice him as anything more than a teammate and friend. So he decides he’ll take what he can get.  
He allows Rin to work his hand over him, moving back down towards his briefs. The younger boy has the urge to touch Rin himself, but he doesn’t want to risk waking the boy up and stopping what they were doing, so he keeps his hands to himself for the moment and allows Rin’s to work over him. Rin’s hand makes its way down to the band of Aii’s underwear; it skims over the thin fabric and glides straight over Aii’s growing erection. The young boy lets out a muffled moan through his hand, wanting to feel Rin’s skin against his throbbing flesh. The red head’s hand presses firmly against the bulge, causing Aii to buck up slightly into his hand. When Rin’s hand breaks contact with him, Aii suddenly has an idea and without too much movement on his part puts his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulls them down, now giving Rin full access to his flushed flesh. 

Rin strokes his hand up the flesh once; collecting the liquid off the tip before his hand moves over Aii’s hip, moving over his arse before griping it firmly and releasing it again just as quickly. Rin’s hand works its way down between the boy’s legs, Aii takes the hint and lifts one leg slightly allowing Rin better access to his entrance. Rin’s finger starts to circle the rim quickly; Aii can feel the wetness against his skin, recognising it as his own pre come. Rin wastes no more time before forcibly entering his finger into Aii, causing the younger boy to let out a painful gasp at the sudden intrusion, he shouldn’t have been expecting Rin to go gentle; after all the older boy was in a dream of frenzied passion right now. Rin continues to thrust his finger in roughly before adding a second one, Aii ties to hold in the painful gasps that rip from his throat as he tries desperately to get used to the pain. 

Rin removes his fingers; Aii lets out a relived sigh before Rin is pressing his whole body up against him. Aii feels the coldness of the wall he’s now trapped against, Rin starts to thrust against him, pulling moans from both of their throats. 

But it’s not enough.

Aii moves within the little space he has and feels along Rin’s stomach for the waistband of his briefs, his fingers find it not a moment later. He hooks his fingers carefully into the band and begins sliding them down Rin’s legs carefully so he doesn’t wake him. When he can no longer reach with his hands he kicks his feet out behind him and pushed them off of Rin completely.

He’s amazed at what a heavy sleeper Rin is.

Without the barrier of both of their underwear Rin once again beings to thrust against Aii. Knowing the older boy wouldn’t be able to do it alone in his sleeping state; the grey haired boy reaches behind him, his hand comes into contact with the throbbing length of Rin’s dick. He runs his hand over the length of it, feeling intimidated by the sheer size, but he can’t go back, he’s already come this far. He runs his hand to the tip, causing a string of moans to leave Rin’s lips, collecting the liquid and running it over the length of Rin. Once satisfied he guides Rin with his hand to his entrance, and hopes he can take it from there. 

As soon as Aii pulls his hand away, he feels Rin pressed impossibly closer to him, his erection pressing more firmly against his hole. Aii pushes his hips back in a kind of encouragement for Rin, a smile spreads across his face as he feels the red head wrap his leg around Aii’s, effectively locking the younger boy in place. Without further hesitation, Rin thrust quickly into Nitori, the younger boy let’s out another painful gasp at being filled so quickly. 

As soon as Rin is fully settled inside he lets out a sigh, “Oh Haru.”

Aii shouldn’t be at all surprised that that is who Rin is dreaming about right now. Dreaming about Haru writhing underneath him as Rin thrusts at a steady pace, drawing moans out of the raven haired boys lips. But Aii doesn’t care, it was him who Rin was doing this to whether he was aware of it or not, Aii was not about to let this moment pass him. 

Though the pain is still present Aii presses himself back against Rin urging him forward. Rin is quick to respond, pulling almost completely out of Aii and thrusting back in, the sound that is ripped from the young boys mouth is a mixture of pain and sweet pleasure. Rin buries his face into Aii’s neck and chants, 

“Haru. Haru. Haru.” Over and over again.

Aii closes his eyes and tries to focus on Rin’s thrusts to overcome the name falling from the older boy’s lips.

Rin’s thrust angle slightly and hit a particularly sensitive spot in Aii, causing a loud groan to fall form his lips. Rin continues to pound hard against it, leaving Aii a moaning mess as tears of pleasure rolls in streams down his cheeks. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to last much longer.

As Rin continues to thrust, Aii wraps his own hand around his neglected erection, stroking it firmly in time with Rin’s sleepy thrusts. It isn’t long until his back is arching back against Rin as his orgasm hits him, white liquid shooting out in streams onto the wall in front of him. Rin gives two more thrust before he tenses, and Aii feels Rin spilling himself into him, calling out Haru’s name as he comes. Ai was in such a state of ecstasy that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He moves away from Rin quickly, wiping the evidence of their passion off the wall and cleans himself up as best he can with the sheet, its laundry day tomorrow anyway, before pulling his briefs back on. He looks down at Rin who’s sleeping peacefully on his back as if nothing ever happened. Aii quickly locates Rin’s underwear and pull them back onto him carefully; he cannot believe Rin slept through that entire ordeal. He shakes his head in astonishment before lying back down next to Rin, placing his head on his chest, Rin’s arm wraps securely around Aii holding him closer against his body. Aii lets out a sigh of content and quickly drifts back to sleep. 

For the longest time Aii’s sleep has been littered with nightmares he could never recall, but after tonight he thinks he’ll have something else to dream about. He just won’t tell Rin about that yet.


End file.
